Forest Village Rallydon
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. The fodder spirits you can obtain in this area are level 5 instead of level 1. Loretta (Black Princess) is the guildmaster of Rallydon. Stage 1: Forest Helper Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Frost Creeper * Aqua Plant * Aqua Slime * Elite Aqua Plant Walking with Farmers (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2079, ~182 EXP) *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Elite Aqua Plant Shipping Seedlings (Rank 7, 12MP) (~1890g, ~169 EXP) *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant (x3) Dishelved Lands (Rank 7, 12MP) (1890-2268g, 169-195 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x3) To Protect the Forest (Rank 7, 16MP) (1890-2079g, 169-182 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x2), Gnome Stage 2: Field Defiler Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Spark Creeper * Thunder Rabbit * Thunder Goblin * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) * Frost Creeper * Rain Raccoon (Lord) Patrolling the Fields (Rank 7, 12MP) (1960-5080g, 140-182 EXP) *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Elite Spark Creeper Destroyed Fences (Rank 7, 12MP) (1960-2352g, 182-210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Thunder Rabbit (x2), Lightning Goblin Howling Beasts (Rank 7, 12MP) (2156-2352g, 196-210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x3) Glowing Eyes in the Night (Rank 7, 16MP) (2156-2548g, 182-210 EXP) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (x2) Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Red Creeper * Fire Plant The Pure Forest (Rank 7, 12MP) (1421-2030g, 112-154 EXP) * Frost Creeper * Aqua Plant *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Flame Slime Chirping Birds (Rank 7, 12MP) (1600-2030g, 150-182 EXP) * Fire Slime * Frost Creeper * Aqua Plant *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x3) Gentle Light (Rank 7, 12MP) (1624-2233g, 154-196 EXP) * Aqua Plant *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x2), Elite Red Creeper Prayers from a Priestess (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2436g, ~182 EXP) * Fire Slime * Frost Creeper *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Sphinx Stage 4: Legendary Fabric Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Goblin * Yellow Demon In Search of Materials (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Lightning Goblin (x3) Unknown Flora (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Goblin Collection Prevention (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2299-2508g, ~210-225 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Devil Gunner Ancient Plants (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2717g, ~240 EXP) *Boss: Elecflow (Jumping) (x3) Stage 5: A New Mutation Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Flame Rabbit * Red Creeper * Red Demon Evening roaring Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160g, ~195 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x3) Keep Your Guard Up (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2376g, ~210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Flame Rabbit (x2), Elite Red Creeper Wild Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160g, ~180 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2) Fighting the Unknown (Rank 7, 16MP) (~3024g, ~255 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2), B-level Rock Golem (unknown spirit) Stage 6: The Oracle Ring Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Hinokino (Hero) * Ice Centaur * Blue Valkyrie * Aqua Slime To the Depths of the Forest (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2563g, ~224 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) * Frosh (Hero) *Boss: Float Slime (x3) Pushing Past the Thorns (Rank 8, 13MP) (2097-2563g, 192-224 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Azure Valkyrie The Path to the Sanctuary (Rank 8, 13MP) (2330-2796g, 208-240 EXP) * Frosh (Hero) *Boss: Frozen Axe Centaur (x3) The Destination (Rank 8, 17MP) (2796-3495g, 240-288 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) * Frosh (Hero) *Boss: Azure Valkyrie, Werewolf, Frozen Axe Centaur Stage 7: A Gift from the Heavens Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal Wizard Books (B, level 1) occasionally drop from this stage. All: * Fire Centaur * Red Demon * Yellow Demon * Thunder Centaur * Rocher (Lightning Strike) * Rocher (Rain Maker) A Walk Under the Stars (Rank 8, 13MP) (2629-2868g, 224-240 EXP) * Red Fighter * Thunder Fighter *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x2), Elite Red Fighter Noisy Beasts (Rank 8, 13MP) (2151-2868g, 192-240 EXP) * Rocher (Fire Breather) *Boss: Elite Red Fighter (x2), Flaming Axe Centaur The Weight of the Package (Rank 8, 13MP) (2629-2868g, 224-240 EXP) * Rocher (Fire Breather) *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x3) The Weight of the Feelings (Rank 8, 17MP) (3585-6147g, ~288 EXP) * Rocher (Fire Breather) * Thunder Fighter *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x2), B+-level Rock Golem (Unknown Spirit) Stage 8: Guiding the Lost All: Lost Memories (Rank 8, 13MP) (~1722g, ~170 EXP) *Boss: River Goblin (x3) Following the Path (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2460g, ~220 EXP) *Boss: Elite Blue Fighter (x2), Hail Devil Gunner Memories that Remain (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2700g, ~235 EXP) *Boss: Hail Devil Gunner (x2), River Goblin Clear Skies (Rank 8, 17MP) (~3000g, ~ 255 EXP) *Boss: Wildwolf (x2), Werewolf Stage 9: Water to the Desert All: To the Thirsty Lands (Rank 8, 13MP) (~3030g, ~270 EXP) * Spark Hand * Red Creeper * Flame Rabbit *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x3) Hydrate the Earth (Rank 8, 13MP) (2780g, ~250 EXP) * Spark Creeper * Elite Spark Hand * Red Creeper * Elite Spark Creeper (x2), Elite Spark Hand The Lost Trees (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2500g, ~230 EXP) * Spark Creeper * Red Creeper * Spark Hand *Boss: Elite Spark Hand (x3) What Robs the Moisture (Rank 8, 17MP) (~2800g, 210 EXP) * Spark Hand * Fire Hand * Red Creeper * Thunder Rabbit *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Redux) Stage 10: Harbinger of Great Disaster All: Past the Burnt Lands (Rank 9, 13MP) (~2900g, ~250 EXP) * Fire Centaur * Fire Hand * Red Demon *Boss: Elite Red Demon, Flaming Axe Centaur, Elite Fire Hand Fire Trails (Rank 9, 13MP) (~3100g, ~270 EXP) * Fire Centaur * Fire Hand * Fire Golem *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x2), Elite Fire Hand Searching for the Dragon's Nest (Rank 9, 13MP) Blazing Dragon (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 11: Request to Build a Main House All: Logging for Lumber (Rank 9, 13MP) Harvesting Trees (Rank 9, 13MP) Searching for Quality Columns (Rank 9, 13MP) Every Last Details (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 12: Traders Protection All: Night Carriage (Rank 9, 13MP) Monster's Murmurs (Rank 9, 13MP) A Shadow in the Darkness (Rank 9, 13MP) The Targeted Package (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 13: Ancient Ruins All: Spooky Ruins (Rank 9, 13MP) Enveloped in Serenity (Rank 9, 13MP) A Voice from the Depths (Rank 9, 13MP) What Awaits Within (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 14: Looking for the Holy Water All: Calming the Nerves (Rank 10, 13MP) Walking Past Dead Leaves (Rank 10, 13MP) Rushing to the Sanctuary (Rank 10, 13MP) The Sanctuary Springs (Rank 10, 17MP) Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon All: Advancing Past The Miasma (Rank 10, 14MP) Feast Of The UIndead (Rank 10, 14MP) The Rotting Sanctuary (Rank 10, 14MP) Deadly Combat With A Dragon (Rank 10, 18MP) *Boss: Electric Dragon